You are the one who shine for me
by Rachel4
Summary: Searching for the way out Marguerite and Roxton got to the cave-temple where they had to admit their feelings to each other


Declaimer: I do not owe any of the characters.  
Author's note: the little poem below is a chorus from my fav song "You" of Point Break. I hope you know it!   
Special thanks to my best friend Steffi for helping me and inspiring me on writing :))  
  
Please read and enjoy!   
  
* YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHINE FOR ME *  
  
~ * ~  
You  
You stole the sun from my day,  
You always have your own say,  
You drifted away,  
You  
You stole the moon from my night  
I always thought I was right  
You stole whole my night  
You  
~ * ~  
  
- What time is it now? - Asked Marguerite Krux.  
- It was 4 PM five minutes ago when asked it. - Replied Lord John Roxton over his shoulder. - And what? Have any plans for the evening?  
She narrowed her eyes at him but didn't say anything.   
Challenger, Roxton and she were in another boring trip in search for a way out of this godforsaken plateau. The day was hot and they were walking for about 5 hours already so they were fed up of each other's company, tired and hungry. And hungry roars of raptors and T-rexes behind didn't put them in good spirits.  
- We came already. - Challenger informed Roxton and Marguerite.   
- Where? - She couldn't believe that this terrible day could ever end.  
- Marguerite, I was talking about that place for the last 2 hours. - Challenger's voice was unsatisfied. - It is another ancient cave Assai told us about. Zangas never visit it but their legend says that it is the way out of the plateau.   
Marguerite, who seemed to be half-sleeping, woke up at the hearing of his last words. After those damned years in this horrible place it sounded like an invitation to paradise.   
- Well, where is it? - She even walked faster.  
- Here. - Roxton smirked pointing to the high mountain in front of them.   
Marguerite looked irritatingly at him.  
- You mean we have to climb over it?  
- No, of course! - Challenger laughed. - We just have to find a way into it. You two go to find it, and I have to send a sign to Malone and Veronica that we found this place.  
Marguerite and Roxton didn't even look at each other and Challenger sighed deeply. They had about a dozen of argues during the way here and he was seriously afraid that one of them could push another off the first cliff they met.   
- I think Miss Krux would better have some rest. - Roxton teased her.  
- I'm fine! - She exclaimed. - And don't you even dare to decide what I must do!  
And she was the first to make her way to the mountain.  
- Be careful. - Challenger asked Roxton. - And look after her.  
He waved his head at Marguerite.  
- You may be sure, I will. - Roxton winked at the professor. - She'll be fine.  
- And don't fight, please.  
- If she didn't start...  
- Roxton!  
- Come on, Challenger, since when you think I can't get along with Marguerite?  
- Since I met you both.  
Roxton shook his head and followed Marguerite who was almost running. He came up with her at the mouth of the cave that looked like an entrance to the temple. There were different hieroglyphs everywhere and stones looked like they were put there a couple of thousands of years ago.   
- I hope you don't mean to go in there right now? - Roxton asked suspiciously.   
- Why not? - She shrugged her shoulders.   
- Because we have to wait for the others! - His voice was firm. - Veronica told that this place might be cursed. As I don't believe in it, I'm sure that there're a lot of traps or tunnels where you - or we both - can get lost.  
Marguerite sniffed scornfully.   
Damn it! Again she was doing it! Again she was saying sharp and offensive things that she didn't mean. Again she was behaving, as if she didn't care. But she did! She couldn't understand how it happened every time. When Roxton said something, she said something in reply without thinking. And usually it turned out that the things she said were rude.   
She turned away from him and smiled a bit nervously to herself to encourage her mind to think out something more tender and polite.  
- When Challenger give a sign to Veronica and Malone it will take about 4-5 hours for them to come here. Even if they are not so far as we were. I won't say anything about you, but as for me, I don't plan to wait that long to learn if we found the way home or failed again.  
Roxton crossed his arms on the chest and narrowed his eyes at her. It was reasonable, of course, but also it was very dangerous.  
Damn it! Why did he feel like that just looking at her? He felt as if he was a teenager who fell in love for the first time and didn't know what to do further! It made him mad. Just looking at Marguerite Krux, in her eyes drove him crazy and made him forget about everything.  
- You are NOT going there. - He said in such a tone that there was no doubt if he was serious.  
- And who will prevent me from doing this? - She smiled ironically. - You? I don't think so.  
- Can you think about somebody but yourself just once? - He bent so close to her that his face was just in a couple of inches from hers and his eyes burning with anger.  
- It is difficult! - Marguerite lifter her chin. - You think I'm just a selfish and greedy treasure-hunter, don't you? So how can you ask such a stupid question?  
Roxton smiled wryly. Of course he didn't think so, even when she behaved like that but she needn't know about what he thought on this matter.  
- I'm going there. - Marguerite pointed on the cave-temple. - With you or without!  
  
  
*~* *~* *~*  
Veronica jumped from the tree to the ground where Malone was waiting for her.   
- What did they say? - He asked meaning Challenger's message.  
- They found the temple Assai was talking about. - Veronica packed their signal mirrors in Malone's bag. - And they're waiting for us. At least, Challenger waits.  
- What do you mean?  
- I mean that hardly Marguerite would just sit there under and have rest till we come. - Veronica shook her head. - I'm afraid that there may be something... dangerous in this cave.  
Malone looked at her attentively.  
- Do you think we have a chance to find a way out through it?  
- May be. - She nodded. - It is situated in the same row of mountains through which you got here. But several miles to the south.   
- But it may be cursed. - He concluded.  
- Hm, - she nodded again. - It is sacred place to Zangas. They didn't visit it for several centuries and were not going to do it in the nearest time.   
They walked in silence for some time. Each one thought about what would be if there really was a way out. Malone turned to his thoughts of Gladys and had to admit that she didn't mean so much to him now. And Veronica thought about how hard it would be for her to lose a family again.  
- I think if we ever find a way home, - he began with a nervous smile at his face, - I will miss this place after returning.   
- Yeah, no dinosaurs, no headhunters, no cannibals. - She laughed. - And walking along London streets is not so dangerous. But probably, you will have nightmares the rest of your life.  
  
*~* *~* *~*  
- It is so dark here! - Marguerite exclaimed when she could hardly see anything in several meters from the entrance.   
- And you expected to see the corridor lit with electricity? - Wondered Roxton.   
- If I were the owner, I would clean all the mess here more often. - She looked at all the dust on the stone floor and walls.  
- I'd like to notice that you're not the owner. - He imagined what would she do if she was an owner and shivered. Earthquakes were guarantied.   
Marguerite tried to read some hieroglyphs on the walls but some of them were unreadable and others she couldn't understand.   
- Dead end? - Roxton smirked when they came to the wall that was closing the way further.  
Marguerite lit different parts of the wall with her torch.  
- Looking for gems? - He commented.   
- Here must be something to move it. Some button or level to push on. - She looked at him with displeasure. - And instead of commenting my every motion you'd better help me.  
- Correct me if I'm wrong, Marguerite, but every time when you look something like that something bad happens then. - Roxton leant against the wall and looked at her with a slight smile.  
Marguerite, who was still examining the wall attentively, noticed one stone that wasn't fixed into the wall as deep as others. She smiled to herself and pushed it.  
- You mean something like... this? - She asked a second before they both felt how the floor went from under their feet.   
  
*~* *~* *~*  
Roxton came to the consciousness first. It was so dark around that he even couldn't say if he was in a big hall or in a small cage. He found the torch that was lying in several feet from him. He lit it and understood that he was in a long corridor with a low ceiling.   
And Marguerite wasn't with him!  
- Damn it! - He touched a wound on his forehead. - I knew it would be like this again! Why didn't I tie "Miss try-to-find-new-adventure" somewhere out of the cave until Malone and Veronica came?  
He muttered.   
- And where the hell she could be now? - He looked round. - I hope she didn't turn somewhere on the way here.   
In several minutes of walking he heard quiet steps that were approaching him. He checked bullets in his rifle and stood close to the wall to catch whoever it would be when he came close enough.  
Marguerite was peacefully walking to the place where she left Roxton several minutes ago when suddenly strong arms caught her and lift into the air.  
- Damn you, Roxton! - She pushed him away. - Are you crazy? Or you seriously think that I need neither lungs, nor ribs? I want to disappoint you and say that I need them all. So if only dare to do something like that again you will lose your own!  
- How could I now that it was you?! - He exclaimed.  
Roxton couldn't bear the idea that he hurt her but instead of apologizing he shout at her! Why couldn't he refrain his temper?  
- You could guess! - Her eyes were glittering with anger. - Or you expected to find somebody else here?  
- Because of your carelessness we always get in situations like this one and there are always somebody who want to eat us, or kill, or make slaves of us!  
- You have a wound on your forehead. - Her voice was cold and full of pain. Why did he always blame her in everything? - I just wanted to find some water to clean it until you got an infection.  
Marguerite threw a leather canteen to him and rushed further by corridor. Roxton caught it and looked at it amazingly for several moments. Then he cursed quietly and followed her. Knowing Marguerite he could say that even if he knelt for forgiveness she would be angry with him for a couple of weeks.  
Marguerite went without turning to him trying to restrain the tears, trying not to think about what she did in the past that Roxton think so bad of her. It was very difficult for her to admit to herself that she was in love with him. And even more difficult to show him that she was not indifferent. But he always laughed ironically at all her words and attempts. And he dared to ask her to trust him and believe in him? In the light of some their quarrels it sounded as a bad joke.  
- Are you sure that we walk in right direction? - He asked in a half an hour with the softest voice he could.  
Marguerite turned to him with a killing gaze.  
- Here only two directions - one leads to the lake and other to the place where we fell from the main cave. Any questions?  
She nodded with satisfaction when he didn't answer.  
  
*~* *~* *~*  
- You think they are there? - Malone carefully approached the dark hole that seemed to be so deep as it leaded to the canter on the earth.   
- Only if they didn't hide between stones in the wall. - Veronica threw a little stone to the hole.  
The sound of falling they all heard in about 30 seconds and it was so slight that they could conclude that the hole was about a mile deep.  
- They had no chance. - Malone shook his head.  
- Don't be so pessimistic. - Challenger looked into the hole. - If they were dead they would be lying right there, and we wouldn't hear how the stone fell because it would fell on somebody's soft body.  
- Let's hope for the best. - Veronica turned and led her way to the exit.  
- Where are you? Aren't you going to help them? - Malone stared at her with wide-opened eyes.  
Veronica smiled slyly and explained:  
- I know other way out of this cave. Sooner or later they will find it, too. If they don't find the way out of here and escape without warning you two.   
- So why do you tell us it just now? - Challenged frowned. - We'd better entered the temple from more... safe entrance.  
- If they waited for Malone and me to come, I would say it. - She was blinded for several seconds by daylight. - Couldn't you stop them?  
- Would you dare to stop Marguerite? - Challenger looked at her like at absentminded.   
Veronica thought for several moments.  
- No, I think. I wouldn't risk.  
- Me neither.  
  
*~* *~* *~*  
- Marguerite, I'm sorry! - Said Roxton for the tenth time, but Marguerite ignored him again. - I didn't want to hurt you!  
No reply.  
- You'd better think earlier. - She said finally. - You scared me to the death! You almost broke my ribs and as always you blame me in everything! And just "Sorry"? And I should say "Oh, yes, sure, it's all my fault, don't take it serious"??? Never!  
- I apologized! What else do you want from me?  
- Just shut up and get us out of here.  
When they came to the huge hall with a pond in the center the first that Roxton saw were several corridors that led to different directions like sunrays.  
- We'd better go here. - Marguerite entered one of them.  
- Wait, - he caught her hand and made her turn to him. - Why here?  
She pulled her hand sharply out of his.  
- I like it most. - Her voice was cold and steel.   
Then she looked at his forehead.  
- Give me. - She took the canteen out of his hand, then tore a piece of cloth from her skirt and began to clean the wound. Her movements were gentle and Roxton didn't feel anything.  
- Thank you. - He said when she finished.  
- Whatever you say or think, I don't want you to get an infection. In this terrible climate it will cause a lot of complications. - She answered in the same tone.   
Roxton narrowed his eyes at her. He was sure that something happened while he was unconscious. And now Marguerite tried to hide the truth.  
- You're right. - He cleaned his throat and stepped away from her.   
When she was so close and he couldn't hug her and say that everything was gonna be fine he felt such a pain in his heart that frightened him. And she was so beautiful with her luxurious raven hair and cold smile.  
The corridor that Marguerite chose led them to the wall like in the fist case. But that time before looking for buttons or levels they examined the floor carefully to be sure that they wouldn't fell even deeper than they were already.  
What a surprise it was for them to see Veronica, Malone and Challenger sitting under the tree and looking at the watch every second.   
- What took you so long? - Veronica yawned and stretched herself. - We expected you to leave the cave a couple of hours ago.  
- You won. - Malone turned to her. - They got out of there before tomorrow morning.   
And Challenger was half-sleeping and seemed not to notice their appearing at all.  
- And you were just sitting here and waiting for us? - Marguerite blew up. - You even didn't think that we could die there!  
- We had our ways of being sure that you both were okay. - Veronica replied lazily. - And Assai told me about the other entrance so we expected you to find it.   
- And you even didn't try to save us? - Roxton wondered. - I bet you were happy that you sent us off.  
Malone looked at him and Marguerite attentively.  
- You both don't look like you need any help. - He stood up and helped Veronica to do the same. - May be except that wound on your forehead, Roxton.   
Veronica woke Challenger up and when he realized what was going on he was very happy to see them both okay.   
On the way home everyone noticed that Roxton and Marguerite didn't talk to each other and it could mean only that they had another serious quarrel in the cave-temple. But non of them even hinted on what had happened. And no one dared to ask.  
  
*~* *~* *~*  
In the evening after the dinner Roxton walked onto the balcony and found Marguerite sitting there with a sad face. She looked at her finger where was pretty gold ring with a sapphire in the shape of the heart.  
So, this was her secret.   
- Got it in the temple? - Roxton leant against the wall next to Marguerite. - I was sure that you wouldn't just leave so easily.  
She almost jumped at the sound of his voice.  
- And what? - Her voice was sharp. - Spying on me again? May be you should change the profession?   
- And don't you think that it may be cursed?  
- And so what? - Her tone was ironical. - If you didn't noticed yet, I have nothing to lose. And the curse is not that high payment for such a beautiful thing.   
Marguerite smiled looking at the ring.  
- You really think so? - He narrowed his eyes at her.  
- Why not? The ring is very beautiful!  
She lifted her hand to the level of her eyes and looked on the moonlight playing in the stone's facets.   
- I don't mean the ring. I mean, are you sure that you have nothing to lose?  
His voice changed. Marguerite could swear that she heard plead and hope in it. Or may be she just wanted to hear it? "Stupid", she told herself, "how could a man like Lord Roxton has any feelings for anybody like you? It is just an illusion".  
- Well, we're lost. Every day we risk our lives, and honestly, I'm not sure that I want to get back to London that much. - She smiled sadly and tried to hide tears that formed in her eyes. - And no one is waiting for me there. All I have is the little world inside me and one person... - she looked at him, - destroys that world with each world and glance.  
Suddenly she stopped. She couldn't believe that she could say something like that. May be for the first time for two years she was absolutely frank with him. And she was sure that he would say something ironic to her. As he always did.  
- I'm sorry. - Roxton looked at the wooden floor.   
He just couldn't lift his eyes at her. He felt himself so terrible. It was so hard to believe that he hurt her every day, every minute of their life on the plateau.   
- I didn't want to hurt you so much. I didn't want to hurt you at all. - His voice was full of pain and hatred to himself. - And that person who destroys your world... That is probably me, isn't it?  
She shook her head.   
- You're quite smart. - Marguerite noticed sarcastically. - Every time when I want to show you how I care you always turn it in such a way that makes me feel that I'm nothing! Every time I want to be with you, you do something to push me away! Do you know how it is difficult to believe somebody when you were betrayed so many times? Don't you see how much I love you?  
Tears glittered in her eyes. Her voice broke and she just stood and looked at him. She felt such a terrible pain inside that broke her heart apart. Marguerite was ready to lose everything she had ever had just to hear that she wasn't nothing for him because in other way all the defenses and principles that she had built were nothing but illusion.   
He said nothing. How could she expect anything? It was even more stupid than saying words of love.  
- Damn you, Roxton! - She wanted to leave the balcony, but in the last moment he caught her wrists and pulled her closer to him.  
His face was just in several inches from hers. His eyes were shining with happiness and his warm lips covered her face with slight kisses wiping away her tears, her bad memories of the past, her pain, filling her with joy and hope.  
- You're not nothing, sweetheart, - he whispered between kisses, - I was a fool. I had never felt something like that before and I didn't know what to do, what to say. Forgive me, Marguerite. I promise you I will never hurt you again. I love you.   
He hugged her gently as if he was afraid to hurt her again or to destroy the beauty of the moment.  
She slipped her hands around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Never she was more happy. Just being in his arms, hearing words of love made her feel safe and comfortable.   
After so many years of pain and loneliness she began to believe in the future. Lord John Roxton was the only man on the earth who made all the demons of her past disappear in a moment. And she was sure that they would never come back.   
Roxton pulled away a bit to see her face and her smile that drove him crazy more and more with each second. He stroked her hair gently and caressed her cheek.   
- Why are you smiling? - He wondered.  
- I just remembered how many nights I was lying sleepless in my bed and think of a moment like this one. - She whispered. - And I never dared to dream that it could come true.  
- You should come to me and we would think about it together. - He winked at her.   
- If I ever did, less of all we would talk. - She teased him. - Am I right?  
Marguerite made herself comfortable in the circle of his arms. She never really believed in God but that moment she was thanking him for meeting Roxton, for that chance to change everything.   
Then they both looked at the others sitting at the table in the kitchen and talking about something funny. Challenger seemed to be retelling one of those funny accidents in his lab and Malone and Veronica laughed at it to tears.   
- Do you think we should tell them? - Roxton asked Marguerite.  
- No! - The both said simultaneously and laughed.   
- Let it be our little secret. - Marguerite ran her fingers through his hair.  
- One more secret to your collection? - He lifted his eyebrows.  
- To our. - She corrected.   
Then he took her hand and looked at the ring shining at the moonlight.  
- And what about it? Now you have somebody to lose. Want to risk?  
- You still think it is cursed? - She wondered. - Anyway, I don't believe it. And... we went through so many dangers and one little curse won't spoil the list. Don't you think so? If we could go through our stubbornness and ambitions we can manage it easily.  
- If you want so. - He kissed the top of her nose. - But don't say that I didn't warn you!  
- John, don't start it again!  
He laughed.  
- I was just teasing you, sweet. - He hugged her tighter. - I will never let you go off me now. I love and I always will.   
- Nice to hear. - She smiled slyly. - But don't say then that I didn't warn you!  
  
? THE END ™ 


End file.
